Incoming Dreams
by Carpe Diem
Summary: Joey arrives in the WWF, and meets a girl he likes.


  
::Joey was nervous in the waiting room. He was about to walk into Vince McMahon's office and discuss his WWF contract. He was already a in a famous band which was one of his dreams and now the second one was about to come true. From time to time little drops of sweat would roll down his forehead as he looked through the magazines they had in the waiting room. The Secretary answered the phone::  
  
Secretary: Mr. McLaren, Mr. McMahon will see you now. Just go right on in.  
  
Joey: Thank you.  
  
::Joey got up and walked to the door and walked in. Joey was suprised on how nice his office was, all the memoribilia,pictures, and cd's of wwf music lay hoisted apon his wall. Vince greeted Joey with a smile.. "Nice to have you come by Mr. McLaren, please sit down!"::  
  
Joey: Thank you.  
  
Vince: Now, its obvious that the World Wrestling Federation wants to sign you for your tremoundous wresling talent. We sent a scout to the arena where you wrestled and he called me on his cell phone in the middle of your match to recommend you and was suprised to see that you are in a famous band.  
  
::"Now here is your contract" Vince said as he handed Joey about 5 sheets of paper... It took about five minutes to read it all..The contract was 2.5 million for two years::  
  
Joey: Well I can see you took into consideration that I really can't wrestle when my band is on tour.  
  
Vince: Yes indeed.  
  
::Vince handed Joey a pen and he signed the contract::  
  
Joey: I do have one small request.  
  
Vince: Which is?  
  
Joey: That my band make my own theme music.  
  
::Vince thought about it for a while then finally said he'll finally have to review the music before he approves it.. They both agreed as they both shook hands then Joey left the office....As Joey left the office he thought to himself "Hey, that wasn't too bad." . Joey knew he had to fly to California to make his theme music with the band soon. Joey was the rhythm guitarist and the singer with the band of 4..Joey then drove to his hotel, walked up to his room and hung his jacket on the rack. Joey picked up the phone and called his lead guitarist Cameron::  
  
Cameron: Hey man! What's up?  
  
Joey: Well, I got my contract signed today. Plus I need a favor with you guys.  
  
Cameron: Kewl, what?  
  
Joey: I need you guys to help me make my theme music.  
  
::Cameron agreed and Joey said he would fly out in a few days::  
  
Cameron: Aight man, I'll see ya in a few days.  
  
Joey: Later.  
  
::Joey hung up the phone and turned on the TV, when he turned on MTV he saw some news about him as Kurt Loder was speaking::  
  
Kurt Loder: System X singer Joey McLaren has signed a deal with the popular World Wrestling Federation to be a wrestler, he has aparantly signed a two year deal worth more than a million dollars.  
  
Joey: Damn, stuff gets around fast these days.  
  
::Joey then turned off the tv and then went to bed::  
====================  
  
::A few days later Joey flew to California to get with the band to make his theme music. He drove to one of Elektra's recording studios in Los Angeles... They start to discuss the song::  
  
Joey: I think the song should be real motherfuckin fast. A song where the first few seconds is gonna let the fans know who is coming out.  
  
Mark(Drummer): Yeah, I think so too.  
  
::Joey, Mark, Cameron and John"The Bassist" agree on it and start to write and record the song which takes a few weeks but they finally get it done. Joey then flies to Oklahoma City where RAW IS WAR is being held to give the demo to Vince. There he meets Stephanie, Triple H, Chris Jericho, The Rock, Undertaker, Chyna, Terri, The Kat and some other people, they all basicly said "Hello, if theres anything I can do to make your arrival more comforting, let me know". After he gave the demo to Vince he walked out and bumped into a girl::  
  
Joey: Oh Im sorry. ::He looks at her and realizes she is very beautiful::  
  
Lita: Thats alright.  
  
Joey: h,h,h..hi.  
  
Lita: Hello.  
  
Joey: How are you? My name is Joey McLaren  
  
Lita: Oh Yeah, your the singer we signed, My name is Amy Dumas but everyone calls me by my ring name, Lita.::They shake hands::  
  
Joey: You know, I would like to make up for my accident by taking you out to dinner tomorrow night.  
  
Lita: Tomorrow are the Smackdown tapings.  
  
Joey: Oh, right. How about Wenesday night?  
  
::Lita realizes she should give him a chance and goes for it::  
  
Lita: Sounds good, pick me up at eight?  
  
Joey: Its a date. See ya then.  
  
Lita: ::With a smile:: Alright, see ya.  
  
Joey: bye. ::Smiles back::  
  
::Joey and Lita Stare at each other for a few more seconds and then walk off seperatly::  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



End file.
